Permanece conmigo
by Euda
Summary: La venganza es el principal objetivo de Leiftan, no descansará hasta obtenerla. Pero sin quererlo, sus pensamientos se dirigen también a la extraña mestiza.


**El juego de Eldarya, los personajes, escenarios y objetos mencionados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Sólo esta historia en cuestión es mía, partiendo de: el descubrimiento de la identidad de Leiftan.**

* * *

Permanece conmigo

Leiftan tomó el pedazo de pergamino que había sido dispuesto en una de las patas del Plumobec que esperaba paciente a sus pies. Aún no había terminado de leer el mensaje cuando su hermoso rostro de vio distorsionado por cólera infernal. Apretando su mandíbula, arrugó el pequeño papel en su puño.

 _"Han descubierto su escondite..._ " decía el mensaje enviado por Ashkore _"… ya partieron para su dirección. Por cierto, obviamente él también va"._

Blasfemó. Lo que faltaba.

Dejó ir al pequeño familiar para que regresara con su cómplice, sin respuesta a la advertencia, de todos modos, no era como si Ashkore lo esperaba; ya después se pondrían en contacto para avisarle sobre su nueva localización. Primero, debía moverse rápido antes de que esos estorbos los encontraran. De manera brusca, entró por la puerta principal de la mansión, haciendo que su gabardina se agitara a sus espaldas con el movimiento. Habían tomado esa casa como su base, un lugar para preparar parte de sus planes de venganza, pero antes, había tenido que deshacerse de sus habitantes anteriores. Sólo había bastado con enviar al perro faldero de Chrome para despejarla, quien no tuvo muchos problemas con manchar sus garras y colmillos con sangre de los faery.

— ¡Chrome! —llamó con rostro impasible, a pesar de que su voz era furiosa.

— ¿Qué? —respondió el muchacho, molesto ya que había sido despertado de una linda siesta en el suelo de lo que era la sala—. Estaba soñando con un hermoso filete, ¿sabes?

—Déjate de tonterías, tenemos que irnos. Ya saben nuestra ubicación.

El chico suspiró molesto—. Ah, maldita sea. A mí me gustaba este lugar.

—Levántate y prepara todo, yo iré por ella. Debemos partir en menos de media hora para llevar al menos un día de ventaja.

Escuchó las quejas del lobo mientras salía del salón para subir por unas escaleras de piedra, no le tomó importancia, al menos no por ahora. Se adentró a un pasillo ancho alfombrado, donde varías puertas se extendía a sus costados, a él sólo le interesaba las puertas dobles que se exponían imponentes al final del pasillo. Abrió ambas puertas al entrar, adentrándose a la habitación principal. Se dirigió a la gigantesca cama con dosel de pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, la cual predominaba en la habitación apenas iluminada por el sol de la mañana. Hizo a un lado las cortinas para encontrar una Erika dormida, desnuda y boca abajo; arropada con un mar de seda roja y con su castaño cabello extendido como un abanico. Una sonrisa oscura se extendió por sus labios.

Deleitándose con la vista, se encontró preguntándose por enésima vez por qué compartía lecho con ella. Se suponía que sólo la usaría para su venganza; sin embargo, en contra de sus planes, terminó desarrollando un apego por ella. Pretendía hacer que ella se perdiera por él y él también terminó cayendo. Recordó su estancia en la Guardia, cuando ella hablaba sonriente y brillante con _esa_ persona, recordó como deseaba intensamente, oculto en las sombras, arrebatarla de él para llevarla lejos. Leiftan se sentó al borde de la cama y enterró su mano en su cabello, lo removió para dejar al descubierto parte de su cuello, una zona enrojecida, una mordida.

¿Qué tendría ella para hacerle desear, incluso, marcar su piel? Era hermosa, si, su cuerpo era una maravilla, pero eso no bastaba. Algo la hacía mantenerla a su lado, algo incluso más fuerte que su sed de venganza, más fuerte que todo su odio.

Apoyándose en sus brazos dispuestos a los costados de la joven, se inclinó sobre ella lo suficiente para llegar a uno de sus hombros y morderlo para después lamer la piel irritada. Ella reaccionó ante su toque y despertó, rodó sobre si misma para poder ver el rostro de su amante, cuya sonrisa no había vacilado. No dulce ni tierna, sino, lobuna y algo maliciosa. Erika también sonrió, somnolienta, y estiró sus manos para tomar su rostro.

—Leif...

—La Guardia nos ha encontrado —la interrumpió sin inmutarse—. Ya vienen de camino para acá, debemos movernos. Ya.

Erika dejó de sonreír—. Maldita sea. Te dije que fingir mi secuestro en medio de una misión traería problemas.

—Y yo te dije que me importaba poco, como si no pudiera contra todos ellos. Además, —se inclinó más sobre ella— no podía ir por ahí sabiendo que ese tipo no se despegaba de ti, buscándote continuamente. No me dejaba hacer mi trabajo tranquilo.

—Que poca confianza me tienes —Erika mostró una sonrisa juguetona—. Tú y yo sabemos que en realidad me sacaste de ahí porque necesitabas ya de mi poder.

—Tanto lo primero como lo segundo es verdad —entonces guardó silencio por unos segundos en los que sus ojos se tornaron negros—. Intentan rescatarte, Erika, _él_ viene por ti. ¿Segura que no te arrepientes de venir conmigo? Aún tienes oportunidad de irte, aún puedes ser buena.

Yendo contra sus planes de nuevo, Leiftan le dio la oportunidad de escoger una vez más, aunque no tuvieran tiempo para ello. No lo aceptaba ni a sí mismo, pero le gustaría no haber tenido que involucrarla, por mucho que la necesitaba para sus fines. Si hubiera podido, la habría hecho a un lado hasta que todo terminara para después ir por ella, sin tener inconvenientes; pero no, el poder que ella poseía era indispensable.

Erika dejó de sonreír. Ella rodeo el cuello de Leiftan y empezó a sentarse sobre la cama apoyándose en él, mientras este se alejaba un poco para que ella pudiera moverse mejor; como ella se enderezaba, la sabana roja resbalaba de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su torso. Erika se acercó a su oído, para que pudiera escucharla claramente.

—No me interesa si _él_ viene, ¿por qué querría volver a un lugar donde tú no estás? Me necesitas para tu cometido, el poder ayudarte me hace feliz, aún si eso significa que debo mancharme las manos —se retiró de su oreja y lo miró, encontrándose con la mirada negra de su amante y su maligna sonrisa.

Si no tuvieran que irse, se habría zambullido en ella en se preciso momento, para tomarla con ferocidad.

Ella posó de nuevo sus manos en su rostro y tiró de el para poder acercar sus labios a los suyos, sino antes susurrar, a pocos centímetros:

—Te amo.

Él asimiló esas palabras como si fuera una droga, tomando sus labios en un agresivo, impetuoso y breve beso. Cierto, ella le proporcionaba energía descomunal con tan sólo unas palabras, un mínimo tacto. Si ella permanecía a su lado, estaba seguro de que podía llegar hasta el final de su vendetta. Al Erika pronunciar esas palabras, estuvo consciente de que había aceptado los grilletes del amor, cadenas que la ataban a Leiftan por el resto de su vida, que le hacían adorarle así él sea un ser despreciable, corrompido. Metal pesado que había estado dispuesta a llevar desde el principio, desde el primer contacto con él.

—Levántate y vístete, que si seguimos así terminarán por encontrarnos en medio _ajetreo_ —le dijo jadeando mientras ella se recuperaba.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _En el momento que vi los spoilers del episodio 17 salido en el servidor frances, no dude en hacer un pequeño fic sobre eso. Ya amaba a Leiftan, pero con esto ahora más. Espero que el futuro capitulo se revelen más cosas sobre el asunto y puedan desarrollarlo bien, ¿a ustedes también les encantó? Supongo que si ya que leyeron este fic xD._

 _El la historia pongo que Erika tiene un poder, uno que no especifique. No lo hice porque fue sólo para la trama, aún no sabemos bien siquiera que es ella._

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado uwu, sé que es muy corto, pero fue lo que salió (?._ _Una disculpa si hubieron faltas de ortografía, aún trabajo con eso. Pueden señalarme algún otro error que tenga y yo poder arreglarlo, se los agradecería._

 _Euda._


End file.
